Benson
The Vapid '''Benson' is a cube van/truck in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and later games. In all, the Benson has appeared in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto V Design GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Benson name was applied to a very different type of vehicle: a van. This version of the Benson resembles a 1978 or 1979 Ford (E-Series) cube van with a "luton" cargo compartment. In San Andreas, it is available in several different designs, and appears in red and blue body in Vice City Stories. The Benson in GTA San Andreas has the wrong engine sound, as it makes a heavy truck sound but should make the light/medium truck sound, which the Yankee incorrectly has. In the PC version, this can be fixed by swapping the ID numbers of the Yankee and Benson in the vehicles.ide file. Unlike missing wheel in DFT-30 and Beagle in Fort Carson, it cannot be downloaded on the Xbox version. GTA IV ).]] Manufactured by Vapid in Grand Theft Auto IV, the Benson is much larger (the heaviest car in the game, according to the game files). The GTA IV version also has less tendency to roll over. It has a bottler truck body-style, though certain versions (such as the mail truck) don't emphasize its function. The cab resembles an 1989-2001 International 4000 Series; the design, however, is much different than the Brute Securicar, which is based on the same truck series. The Benson's engine is an intercooled V8. Unlike previous versions, the GTA IV Benson has a massive grille guard. Company logos appearing on the Benson include those of Burger Shot, Cluckin' Bell, Sprunk, Mr. Wong's Laundrette, Post Op, and Truck You!. In GTA IV same as Mule, Benson does not power with air-brake but instead, it powers with disc/disk-brake and/or drum brake which is rather odd for a heavy vehicle. Performance GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories Being the smallest cube van between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Benson has a decent top speed and quick acceleration, and has room for 2 people including the driver and is the in the GTA III era games. However, it is prone to flipping over easily on rough terrain and when turning around corners at high speeds. It has no special features. The Benson is quite vulnerable to bullet damage in GTA San Andreas although it can withstand a lot of damage before catching fire. Players can even do doughnuts in it by steering it in the slightest possible angle (almost straight) and, naturally, putting the virtual foot to the floor. This can be done on the PC by using an analog controller (such as a PS2 controller through a USB converter), but not with the keyboard due to a cap on the number of simultaneous key strokes that can be accepted. GTA IV Being an enlarged truck in GTA IV, the Benson obviously suffers from poor steering, as well as a slow acceleration, but far from the worst in the game. However, the truck can achieve fairly moderate top speeds at 126 mph, but it will take ages to get there due to the poor acceleration. In addition, its weight does not help when the player needs to stop the vehicle while it is going high speeds. Also it's ability to soak up bullets is an advantage for when the player is attempting to escape gang members or police. Being extremely heavy, the Benson can shove traffic out of its way and keep going with ease. GTA V The Benson is slow and unreliable, like its predecessor in GTA IV. Its brute strength, however, can withstand a barrage of bullets, making it a highly durable vehicle, even when its speed and acceleration doesn't help elude the cops by much. with a Pop's Pills livery on the side of the truck. ]] with a Logger Light livery.]] Trivia * The Benson plays the following radio stations when entered: **''GTA Vice City + GTA Vice City Stories: V-Rock. **GTA San Andreas: K-Rose. **GTA IV: The Beat 102.7 or The Classics 104.1. **GTA V'': Radio Mirror Park. * A vehicle resembling the Benson can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt. * If the player drives a Benson, Securicars may eventually appear. This occurs most likely in Bohan. * In GTA IV, there is a glitch where you can walk through the front wheels of the Benson. * In GTA Vice City, if the player finds a way to get up and stand on the hood of a Benson that is being driven by an NPC, and the Benson moves forward, Tommy will fall down into the cab. When he gets up, he will be stuck halfway inside the cab, with his head portruding from the roof. He will not be able to get out unless the Benson crashes, where he will pop out and appear standing on its roof. * In GTA IV, like the Bus and Yankee, as well as the APC (TBOGT), it will fall into blue hell and spin for a while before landing back on the street when the Swingset Glitch is executed in a Benson. * The change of the Benson from a sports car to a truck is similar to that of the Perennial, which was a '60s station wagon in older games and a futuristic minivan in GTA IV. * The grill guard of the GTA IV /GTA V Benson resembles that of the Roadtrain. Locations GTA Vice City * Parked next to the Pay 'n' Spray in Viceport. * Commonly spawns in Viceport and Escobar International. GTA San Andreas * Commonly spawns in the industrial areas of Los Santos. GTA Vice City Stories * Parked next to the Pay 'n' Spray in Viceport. * Three during Waking Up the Neighbors. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Found in the Acter Industrial Park and Tudor areas in Alderney. * Sometimes seen in BOABO, Broker. * Can be spotted in the Industrial area in Bohan. * A Benson is seen blocking the road at the end of the chase between Ivan and Niko in the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. The player is able to take it if he can get to it before the driver leaves. GTA V * Used during the mission The Jewel Store Job (smart), which involves Michael ramming it into Interceptors. GTA Online * Must be stolen during Stick Up the Stickup Crew. Additional images ;Variations Navigation }} de:Benson es:Benson fr:Benson pl:Benson Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Industrial vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid